Rotten to the Core
by Psychotic-Penguin13
Summary: Ben, the son of King Beast and Queen Belle, invites the exiled children of the most evil villains to Auridon, and must deal with what comes next. Although weary, Galinda, agrees despite her sworn destined enemy coming as well. And Jezebel always knew who she was, but when she and her friends get sent to a new school, everything she ever knew about herself will be put to the test.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, long, long ago... Well, more like twenty years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auridon.

He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us.

But first this happened…


	2. The First Proclamation is Always Rotten

Prince Benjamin Florian, Ben is what he liked to be called, looked out the window, starring with a sigh as he gazed upon the Isle of the Lost once again as he stood on a raised platform. The son of King Beast and Queen Belle couldn't help but have pity in his heart for those stuck on that dreaded island. It wasn't fair to punish the children of their enemies, or at least Ben didn't think so.

As the tailor took his measurements for everything, Ben was only half-listening, so lost in thought like his mother could get sometimes. Mumbling more to himself then his companion in the room. Once again, he looked up and out the window of his bedroom, looking over at the island and how the sunlight glinted off the magical barrier that contained them. Suddenly his concentration was broken by the door opening and in walked his parents and best friend, the King and Queen of Auridon and the future guardian of this land; Galinda the good witch.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month?" Beast asked looking at his handsome son, feeling old. His son was becoming a man and being crowned just next month. "You're just a baby!" He teased lightly.

"Don't say that! I'm the same age as him and about to take over, make me nervous." Galinda said, clutching a tan hand to her heart.

Ben might have been attracted to Galinda if they hadn't become like brother and sister. She was pretty, kind, and knew how hard it was to live up to your parents. He knew both out families would've liked that but they'd grown close as friends to think of each other in that way. Her tan hand pulled some strands of her long white, wavy hair out of her face. Her sky-blue eyes looked at me and she winked, showing me she was teasing.

"He's turning sixteen, dear." Belle chastised lightly as a reminder. Her baby boy wasn't a boy anymore, he was becoming a man, and a fine one at that. At least they hoped.

"Hey, pops." Ben greeted his parents with a half-smile as his mother tidied up the room a little bit, grabbing a lose article of clothing he had thrown about earlier. "How's it going Galinda?"

"Good, just wanted to let you know Audrey was looking for you Benny Boo." She made a gagging motion with her hand where Ben's parents couldn't see. Galinda hung out with Audrey for Ben's sake but she never really cared for her.

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned king or take over guarding the northern territory." Beast exclaimed as though he could not believe it, as he took off his glasses. "I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two." He claimed to his son and the girl he cared for as if she was his own daughter, more so then to his wife or the tailor.

Belle just gave her husband a deadpan look. One that meant he should really rethink what he just said. "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight." She said, reminding her husband once again.

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot." Beast joked, winking at Ben and Galinda. As the youngers laughed, Belle smacked his arm lightly on the shoulder and she gave him a short look. "Kidding." He smiled and turned back to his son.

Ben waited a moment and breathed in and out before speaking to his parents. "Mom, dad, Galinda..." He started, trying to step down from the platform but the tailor stopped him. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." Pride swelled on to their faces and Ben hoped they would be just as proud when he actually said it. "I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auridon." Suddenly everything went deathly quiet. His mother dropped the article of clothing in her hand's, Galinda suddenly looked like she wanted to hurl, they looked shocked to their very bones. Even the tailor stopped what he was doing and looked up to the Prince because of the lunacy he was spilling. "Every time look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." He explained further, trying to get his point across to them.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" The Beast pressed his son, hoping to the high fairies they had all heard wrong.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Ben went on, not deterring from the course he had set for himself. "I've already chosen them." He stated, showing how serious he was about this.

His parents shared a look and the Beast sighed, "Have you?" He questioned sternly, trying not to sound as strained as he felt.

"Common your highness, give him a chance." Galinda said, calling him by his title when she most wanted to show her respect. She smiled at Ben, showing she'd try to support him.

Belle, forever the keen optimist, had something different to say. "I gave you a second chance." She reminded the Beast, taking him by the arm, and then looked to Ben, trying to feel supportive of what he was doing. Obviously, this was important to him, but she was still airing on the side of caution. "Who are their parents?" She wondered.

Ben looked a bit more hopeful at his mother's and best friend's words and gave a small smile as he stepped down. "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, the Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch of the West and Maleficent." Everyone went into such a state of shock, the tailor shrieked out and quickly left, only bowing once he nearly got out of the room. He knew that the names of the Wicked Witch and Maleficent would cause strong reactions- after all they were the two most evil beings in the land and his best friend's mother's sworn enemy.

"Maleficent!" The Beast roared, more animal then human at the moment and Ben fought back a flinch. "She and the Wicked Witch are the worst villains in the land!" He snarled out angrily. Just thinking about them got his blood boiling mad.

"Dad, just hear me out here!" Ben tried, but was swiftly cut off.

"I won't hear of it." He shook his head at him. All of them were guilty of unspeakable crimes, but those two were by the far most guilty- especially Maleficent. "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." The King snapped and other various servants left the room to give the family some space.

"Dad, their children are innocent." Ben claimed stronger than before. Children should not be blamed for the sins of their parents, but that is what they had been doing. They had been blaming innocent children based on what their parents had done to them. How was that fair? "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" He pleaded.

For a moment the Beast looked to his wife, her warm brown eyes penetrating him, and then he looked out the island then just sighed. "I suppose their children are innocent." He relented, having a bad feeling about this. But if his son was passionate about this project of his, why should he not support it? After all Ben could turn out to be right.

Ben let go a silent sigh of relief. His father would let him go through with his plan. He felt a swell of pride and happiness wash over him like tidal waves, and it felt amazing, at least until he looked at his friend's worried expression. He knew that Galinda wouldn't like The Wicked Witch of the west's daughter but he felt strongly about this. The Beast turned to leave, still a little bothered by this plan of his son's, but what's done is done.

Belle walked up and adjusted the collar to her son's shirt and patted him on the chest. "Well, well done." His mother smiled warmly to her son then walked over to her husband, taking up his arm. "Shall we?" She asked and the two left him arm-in-arm.

Once they were gone, the young Prince, soon to be King, let out an audible sigh. Looking out to the clear day, he watched the island for a moment then looked down to the gold ring on his finger that took the Beast's form.

Once they were gone, the young Prince, soon to be King, let out an audible sigh. Looking out to the clear day, he watched the island for a moment then looked down to the gold ring on his finger that took the Beast's form.

"Ben, I don't think you know what you're doing." Galinda warned.

"Galinda, I know you're worried but the Wicked Witch of the West's daughter-"

"Is wicked Ben." Galinda Stated, walking up to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "A wicked witched destined to be my sworn enemy as her mother was mine's."

"She could be good-"

"NO, she can't Ben." She said sternly, making him step back from her. She never talked to him like that before, and it caught him by true surprise. Seeing his wide eyes, the young witch sighed. "Ben, for there to be a balance in the world, there has to be two good witches and two evil witches. It's the natural balance of things. That means that if she were to turn out good, either myself or my cousin would have to take her place." She explained.

Ben's eyes widened even further. "What?"

"So either you're bringing in an evil witch-"

"Or there's already an evil witch living among us." Ben finished and she nodded, looking a bit grave.

Ben knew his friend wasn't evil and Galinda's cousin Nymphadora always seemed nice but he couldn't just assume this other girl was wicked. "Maybe the natural balance can be changed" He said hopefully.

Galinda sighed again, she could tell this was really important to him so she'd give it a chance, if only so they could prove to Auridon they could fill their parent's shoes. "Maybe."

He sure hoped he knew what he was doing. Because having children of some of the most notorious villains in the land of Auridon, what could go wrong?

-Rotten-To-The-Core-

The Isle of the Lost was a dark and shallow, opposite of wanderlust, place that housed the villains and sidekicks, and their spawn, or offspring if you were feeling nice. All the interesting people in someone's opinion. On the island, it housed some of the most dangerous villains of all times, but there were only a few that were truly notable; Maleficent, the Wicked Witch of the West, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil.

The purple haired sixteen-year-old daughter of Maleficent, Mal, spray painted her mother's long "Long Live Evil" sign on a wall with a wide smirk. She was the leader of this vagabond group she had formed long ago with the four other notable villain children. Once she was completely satisfied with what she had done, she whipped around with an evil and conniving smirk and then began to sing.

" _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad."_ Mal began as she walked over, strutting more or less down the wet paths of her home. _"They say I'm evil and that_ _that makes me glad_." She pushed through a pair of boys, purposely bumping into them as if to emphasize her willing to do evil.

" _A dirty no good_ , _down_ _to the bone_." Jafar's son, Jay, sang as he slid down a ladder past his own father's "Long Live Evil" tag. " _Your worst nightmare, can't take me home_." He smirked wildly.

" _They say I'm wicked all the way through, just like my mother? What can I do_?" Jezebel, the pale green skinned daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West sang with a wide smirk and laughter as she ran down the alleyway to meet up with her godsister, Mal. Various people avoided getting in her way, not wanting to get in the path of the young green witch. She never minded being green, her mother had just said to own it and avoid anything but dark colors and the color green and she would be find. " _I'm a malicious girl, and that's who I am! I was born this way baby and I'm proud of it!_ "

" _So, I got some mischief, in my blood_." Evie, the blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen, strutted across an outside table where people eating. Various shouts and complaints were passed her way as people moved their plates from the table so their food wouldn't get smashed. " _Can you blame me?_ " She continued with a coy smile as she dropped down and crawled through the railing, " _I never got no love_."

Carlos, the youngest of the pack, and the son of Cruella De Vil, climbed out the window of a second story building. " _They think I'm callous, a lowlife hood."_ He ripped a red rag away from a man that was cleaning it. " _I feel so useless_." He sang, snatching an apple from a little girl that passed him. The son of De Vil then took a vicious bight from the candy red apple and then tossed is back over his shoulder to the girl.  
 _  
_" _Misunderstood!_ " They all sang loudly together as they converged to one spot.

Mal, Jezebel and Evie sang in unison as they met up in an alleyway, while Jay was up above them walking on a tightrope like beam. " _Mirror, mirror on the wall_ , _who's the baddest of them all?_ " The girls sang as they sashayed down the dank alleyway while Carlos jumped on beds of the homeless to meet up with them quickly. " _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_ _!_ " The trio continued as they all met up at a closed fence. _  
_  
" _I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core_!" They group of five pushed open the fence and then ran through the market place, causing general mayhem. People tried to move out of their way, but those who were not fastest enough got a taste of their wicked ways. Jezebel continued to sing with the others as she pushed a man into a tub of water with an evil laugh, drenching him. " _I'm rotten to the core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like a kid next door!_ " No, they were most certainly not. _  
_ _  
_They all picked up drummer like sticks and began banging while they continued to sing their lungs out. _"I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core!_ " They all laughed as one as they came down a piped hallway and continued to drum together and ran through it fast. _  
_ _  
_" _Call me a schemer, call me a freak_." Mal continued to sing once they got out of the tunnel system. Her smile was wide as she picked up a purple spray can and painted and "M" on tarp without even bothering to look. " _How can you say that?_ " She wondered as she pushed back the tarp to reveal a man in a soapy tub with his pajamas on. He looked rather confused by what was happening as he stopped scrubbing himself. " _I'm just unique!"  
_ _  
_Jay jumped off the top of a tarp roof of a business and landed in front of two people having tea, or attempting to at the very least. " _What, me a traitor? Ain´t got your back?_ " He mused to them with a half-smile as picked up the teapot and pretending to pour some tea in their cups. " _Are we not friends?_ " Jay suddenly grinned widely and jumped over the table, landing perfectly on the other side with their teapot. " _What´s up with that?"_ He rubbed the bronze teapot once, but nothing happened, so with a shrug he threw the rag away and ran from the men, ignoring their yells for him to get back there.

" _Say I'm a witch? Say I have no heart_?" Jezebel mused as she ducked through the market. Then she came across a group of boys who watched her a moment. With a wicked heart, she leaned forward and traced her green finger across one of the boy's jawline and he shuttered as she got a little closer as if to kiss him. For all that she was, unattractive was not one of them, even with the green skin she was beautiful. " _Say what you want love, but I'm a breed apart!_ " She smirked and pushed him away, into his friends, causing them to all fall down. _  
_ _  
_Evie moved through the awning cloth of one of the many clothing venders on the island. " _So, I´m a misfit? So, I´m a flirt? I broke your heart."_ She sang as she pulled the scarf around the vendors neck, causing him to spin around. " _I made you hurt."_ The young vendor man starred at Evie with a slightly starry-eyed look as she disappeared from sight behind the cloth he sold. _  
_ _  
_" _The past is past. Forgive, forget."_ Carlos belted out as he walked across stands, kicking a basket of multi-colored apples when he came across them. " _The truth is,_ " He dropped the empty weave basket on to some poor girl's head then jumped down from the table and hitched a ride in a buggy. The woman who sold the apples just looked furious and helpless as the rebel child got away with what he had done. _  
_ _  
"You ain´t seen nothing yet!_ " The five yelled, and Carlos threw some straw at the older woman without any real care. _  
_ _  
_" _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?"_ The female trio sang from up above on a balcony of a barn like warehouse, while Carlos hopped off his ride and pulled a thick rope connected to a beam and Jay swung from the moving beam with a loud boisterous laugh. " _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!"  
_ _  
_"Come on!" Carlos yelled out to his friends as they all ran out into the open town square, joining various others on this sunshine, cloudy, day. _  
_ _  
_" _I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core."_ The five danced in the center of town, others joining in as though they were compelled to do so. " _I'm rotten to the core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like a kid next like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the… I'm rotten to the core!"_ The five finished with loud laughter as their temporary minions scurried away from them fast. Even among the Isle of the Lost children, they were considered the worst of the worst.

Mal, strong willed and natural born to it, was the leader of the pack, while Jezebel was her loyal second, while Evie was the brains, even if she didn't act like it, Jay was the muscle and Carlos was their trickster. All of them though, just loved being wicked.

As a mother passed, pulling her baby in a little wagon, Mal snatched up the lollipop causing the little annoyance to cry loudly. The sneering laughter of the group was loud when Mal held it up proud with an evil smirk. Suddenly though all the laughter stopped and turned into panic screaming and darting away quickly, a tell tail sign one of the big villains was here. Mal let out a groan and turned around.

Two of Maleficent's henchmen were standing there, looking imposing and mean to some, but not to the rotten five. "Hi mom." Mal greeted her mother as Maleficent pushed past her brutish minions without a care in the world. With her scepter in hand, she tsked at her daughter.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" She raised a dramatic eyebrow. "I'm so disappointed." She chastised her daughter.

"It was from a baby." Mal said with a hopeful tone, holding out the lollipop for her mother to see. The evil fairy's face changed into a shark biting smirk of approval.

"That´s my nasty little girl." She crooned out. Mal gave her the lollipop, which Maleficent proceeded to spit upon and then put it under her armpit for a moment. Jezebel's face scrunched up with a smirk at the sight of her godmother doing evil. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." Maleficent ordered, handing it over to one of her henchman.

"Mom..." Mal sighed, sounding more like a whiny teenager then she actually meant to be.

"It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." Maleficent reminded her daughter as she waved past the mother and the dreadful child. "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." She continued, not really noticing that Mal and Jezebel mouthed the last part with her. The girls had heard this story a dozen times, along with how Jezebel's own mother had terrorized an entire land. "You two, walk with me." She pointed to her daughter and the girl was like her daughter. The three of them scurried a little bit a-ways away from the other four, but still were in ear shot. "See, your aunt and I are just, just trying to teach you two the thing that really counts; how to be us."

"We know that." Jezebel knew her mother and godmother were trying to instill their wicked values within them. For the most part it was sticking, although sometimes Jezebel felt more like a disappointment to her family.

"And we'll do better." Mal added as their friends looked to the ground for a moment. They all knew how it felt to be a disappointment in the eyes of a loved one. They all tried so hard to please them, yet sometimes it didn't seem to be enough.

"Oh! There's news!" Maleficent sang out dramatically to the five children. She shifted around to face them all, her cape whipping in the wind, as Mal and Jezebel went back to stand with their only friends. "I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school in Auridon." At the news, Jezebel, Carlos, Jay and Evie all tried to run away, only to be caught easily by Maleficent's minions.

"What?" Mal screeched to her mother. She had to be kidding with them, she just had to be. But by the serious look on her mother's face she was not kidding. Oh fairy. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" She yelled to her. Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach.

"And perfect princes." Evie sighed out dreamily, but it quickly turned to disgust when she caught sight of the looks Mal and Jezebel were throwing at her. "Ewe." She gagged out in fake disgust.

"Plus, all that kindness and self-righteousness would suffocate me." Jezebel shuttered at the very thought as Jay stepped a little closer to her. And the starring. The starring here she learned to deal with, but people at Auridon pointing at her because she was green? No thank you.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms." Jay added in his own explanation on why he most certainly was not going to go this land of holy good. "Unless It's leather. You feel me?" He said a bit more playfully and was about to high five Carlos. The youngest of the group though just looked terrified.

Carlos was turned a rapid pale shade, and perhaps even a bit green, like he was going to be sick. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auridon." He explained tightly, as he walked up behind Mal, cowering a little bit. "Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." With a smirk Jay slid up behind his younger best friend and barked loudly in his ear, causing him to jump high in pure fright.

Rolling dark eyes, Jezebel thwacked Jay on his ab riddled stomach in Carlos' defense. The kleptomaniac groaned a little in pain as Jezebel smiled wickedly. "Sorry godmother, but there is no way in Oz I'm going to that school."

"Yeah, mom, we're not going." Mal stated firmly, speaking for them all, knowing they that the five of them were on the same page.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkins. It's all about world domination." The former tyrant flourished her cape once more and began walking away. "Knuckleheads!" She yelled out to her minions, and like good dopes they were, they followed her truly. "Mal, Jezebel!" Maleficent sang to them.

For a moment the teenagers just stood there, shocked completely as they looked to one another, before darting after Maleficent. Well this day was just getting better and better, and that was meant in the most sarcastic way possible.

AN: So this is the new story RedAshRose and I are cranking out. We are not abandoning are other stories, I swear. Please check them out sometime. Tell us what you think please :) Also disclaimor: neither of own Descendants or it's character. I however do own Jezebel and RedAshRose owns her character, Galinda (and yes we payed a homage to Wicked). Once again tell us your opinions :)


	3. Revenge Will Be Ours

Maleficent took the teenagers back the clock tower, with mosaic colored windows, where they all lived, and emphasize on the all part. All five of the well-seasoned villains and their children shared a rather cramped space at times. The bathroom situation alone in the morning was a bloody nightmare; Carlos, Jay and Jafar had since learned to just stay back until the women had gotten done with the bathrooms.

Maleficent sat on her throne, looking bored as can be it seemed, filing her sharp nails down to throat slashing claws. The others all listened to her scheme as they did various about the house. Cruella was over by the fridge, doing whatever she was doing, the Wicked Witch was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of untold horrors probably with a cackling smile, Jafar was by the kitchen sink and the Evil Queen was sitting at the kitchen table looking fondly into a mirror. The teens just stood, looikng unimpressed by all of this, even as Maleficent spoke to them.

"You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand." Maleficent commanded languidly, blowing off the nail dust as though she were planning a cookout and not a hostile takeover. "Easy peasy." Like it was nothing. Except you know, it was a big deal.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked, her hand on her hip as she looked between her mother and friends, eyes narrowed.

"Matching thrones." The horned woman shrugged, "Hers-and-Hers crowns." She suggested again without any real care. All she wanted to do was dominate the world and make the others pay dearly for what they had done to them.

"Um, I... I think she meant us." Carlos trailed off as Jezebel crossed her arms in an angry huff.

"It's all about you and baby." The older woman outright ignored the young De Vil in favor of her daughter. With an evil smile she threw the nail file behind the chair, and leaned forward, getting off the chair and faced her daughter. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" She questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Mal shrugged, trying to sound confident in her words. "I mean, who doesn't..." She chuckled out.

"I mean it's a favorite past time." Jezebel spoke up, looking back to see if her comment made her mother proud or not. However, she was too focused on what she was going. A funny feeling squirmed inside of her again, but she quickly squashed that weakness.

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more." Maleficent began to boast about. Who she was talking to anymore was a mystery to them all. On any given day, Maleficent could go on long rants, or the Wicked Witch could mutter cursing spells under her breath. "And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will." The Evil Queen snapped out, looking down from her hand mirror for a second.

The cackle of the Wicked Witch crooned through the whole room. "Our will is done when our children complete the task at hand, failure is not in the plan." She lifted up her green head, mad eyes going about and then she went back to work. The pot was smoking and bubbling now and produced what looked like black fumes.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, causing Mal to come straight to attention. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy." She warned her daughter.

Mal gaped at her mother in disbelief. "What...mom..." She trailed off and her mother pretended to squished her lip's to make her stop complaining. The two suddenly began starring at one another intensively, as they combated in their usual starring contest. Jezebel watched, silently rooting for Mal as both her and Maleficent's eyes turned an electric green. But very soon, Mal buckled under the weight and broke it off. "Fine. Whatever." She mumbled out to her mother, disappointed that her mother had won.

"I win." Maleficent claimed with a smirk.

"Evie!" The Evil Queen called to her blue haired daughter, and like a good child she bounced over to sit at the table with her. "My little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." She reminded her daughter.

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" They both said together, and Evie just let out a giggle.

"No laughing." The Evil Queen chastised her daughter. Evie immediately stopped smiling and giggling, and her mouth dropped into a pout. "Wrinkles." She reminded with a stern face.

The Wicked Witch turned from what she was doing to face her daughter, obviously done with her potion. "And you my wicked little dear," She pointed a long finger to Jezebel, who scampered over dutifully to her side "You will curse as many as you can, and remember what always wins?" The witch asked, pressing her.

"Wicked always wins." The younger green female nodded and looked to Mal with slight hope before turning to Jay who just shrugged with a slight smile as he chewed on a piece of bacon.

Cruella shook her head in disagreement with what was going on. "Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." The dark-skinned woman scratched his head as though she would a dog, surprising everyone in the room.

"Really, mom?" Carlos questioned, hope shining in his young eyes.

"Yes." She nodded back to her son without much more than sparring a look. "Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" She kicked up one her legs high, which her son caught and then immediately dropped.

Carlos facial expression turned down and the other teens really felt for him. "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." He grumbled out, finally on board with this new school. I mean he loved his mother, he truly did. But sometimes she was a bit too much.

"Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auridon." Cruella sang as a cruel reminder as though to keep her son by her side.

Carlos face turned sickly pale and a bit green again and he shook his head fearfully. "Oh, no!" He yelped high, looking straight at Maleficent. "I'm not going!" Never mind being stuck here with his mother, he would rather be here on this miserable island then be eaten by pack hungry dogs.

"Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar claimed as he pulled Jay to his side with one fluid motion. "What did you score?" He questioned his son and the younger man brought out various items that held barely any interest to him or his father. However, when he pulled out the lamp, Jafar's eyes lit up like fire. "Oh. Ooh. A lamp." He said excitedly as though he were a little child, and snatched it away from Jay and rubbed it with intent.

"Dad." Jay sighed knowing his father would be disappointed. "I already tried." He explained a little sadly as Jafar scoffed and tossed the useless hunk of lamp back to him.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?" The Evil Queen said while inspecting her daughter's pretty face. Evie however looked horrified, as she touched the space between her brow.

Maleficent let out a groan, and walked down fast to them fast, looking like she was about to throw a tantrum. Mal took a seat at one of the empty chairs in the kitchen table, looking around at her friends. "What is wrong with you all?" She snapped at the former fearless villains. Now they just seemed useless. "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us from our revenge." She nearly screamed and pointed a finger at the Evil Queen. "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

"Ow." The Evil Queen muttered at the pain of the memory of it all.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!" Maleficent turned to the former evil sorcerer.

"I will..." Jafar raised his spoon as if to strike but Jay quickly held him back.

Maleficent just rolled her eyes and continued on with her spiteful words as she turned to the Wicked Witch. "Revenge on that idiotic bubble flying blond witch, the little girl and her dog too!" The Wicked Witch snapped the spoon she had been using and Jezebel discretely moved away from her crazed with anger mother and made it to Jay's side. The two were never far from one another, as noted by their friends, and even themselves. "Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches." She finally pointed to Cruella.

"Oh, but they didn't get baby!" Cruella smiled and cackled with an insane sort of laugh. Carlos stepped away from his mother too, flinching a little at the manic side of her personality. "They didn't get the baby! She petted the stuffed god on her shoulder's like it was an honest to god dog.

Jay poked Jezebel lightly in the ribs, causing the green girl to turn to him. The two shared a concerned look, they truly felt for Carlos, then Jay raised a mocha finger to his beany wearing head and made a circular motion near his temple, indicating that this woman was just nuts. Rolling her dark eyes, Jezebel slapped his shoulder, making him stop.

"And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince." Maleficent claimed justly to the room as she sat on the arm of the Evil Queen's chair, taking her mirror to inspect herself then slapped it back down. She would have her revenge on them all, but first she had to take care of that little sleeping princess. "Villains!" She cried out and the others echoed back a yes. "Our day has come. E.Q, give her the magic mirror, and Wicked give your daughter the book."

The others watched as the Evil Queen handed Evie a small, slightly chipped, hand held mirror. "This is your magic mirror?" The evil princess raised a dark eyebrow, unimpressed. She thought it would be grander than this.

"Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we!" The Evil Queen shrugged with a little laugh as she gestured to herself and all the other villains. "It will help you find things." She continued to tell her daughter.

"Like a prince?" Evie said way to dreamily for Jezebel's liking. The witch rolled her eyes in slight disgust at the very thought of hooking up with a prince. Give her a bad boy any day.

"Like my waistline." The Evil Queen added to the party, looking up to Maleficent with a shake of her head.

Maleficent's eye twitched violently at the Queen's antics. "Like the magic wand! Hello!" She snapped out to them.

"Hello." The Evil Queen echoed back just as the green witch came back into view. In her hand's she was holding a leather looking book, and Jezebel knew that was her mother's spell book. It was an old thing, written in some old OZ language that two-thirds of the population couldn't even read. Jezebel herself could not read it all, and it wasn't for lack of trying either, but it was a difficult language and there weren't a lot of translations out there. But her mother had translated it and left scraps of incantations in the common language in the book.

"My spell-book. My book." Maleficent snapped her fingers as she moved about the kitchen. "I need my... that book." The Evil Queen snapped her fingers and pointed to the fridge and she high tailed to it. "Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out." Maleficent claimed to them all. The Evil Queen just let out a sigh and got up from her chair and opened the fridge up.

"Voila." The Evil Queen said sarcastically as she yanked it open.

The teens looked to one another and suppressed fits of smiles at the antics they were seeing. "My spell-book." Maleficent sighed out with relief as she reached into the freezer. "Come darling." She called to her daughter as she touched the book. However, due to the cold temperatures she nearly dropped it though, then stroked it lovingly. Mal and Jezebel shared a look as Mal went over to her mother, while the others followed. "There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auridon. Remember?" She asked the other villains as she remembered old memories of how much pain in suffering she caused in the world. "When we were spreading evil and ruining lives."

"Like it was yesterday." The Wicked Witch cackled as she remembered how she tormented the munchkins and held a world by terror.

"And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you." Maleficent pointed to her daughter before slapping the spell-book into her hand's. The teens once again shared a common look and wondered just what they got themselves into.

-Rotten-To-The-Core-

After the teenagers packed up, Evie with the most suitcases, claiming she had to pack all her girly crap and what-not. Jezebel was appalled by how much one person could take with them for one, indefinite, trip. She herself only had a black messenger for her school supplies, one small duffle bag for her art supplies and books, and then a suitcase for her clothes. "Evie do you really need that much stuff?" The green girl questioned with a high eyebrow raised.

Before the little Evil Queen in the making could toss back a response, a loud horn honked interrupting. Knowing it was time, they all went to their parents, some of them giving warmer goodbyes then others.

"Whoo!" Jay let out a whoop and the three girls looked to one another and rolled their eyes. Boys. They were like excited puppies or children sometimes. Although Jezebel at times though Jay's enthusiasm was cute, she would never admit it out loud. "Let's get this party started!"

"Carlos! Come." Cruella crooned to her son as though he were a dog.

"Who is the fairest of them all?" The Evil Queen asked Evie as her daughter looked into the magic mirror. She messed with her hair, trying to fix it to her standards.

"Me." Evie sighed out with a dreamy smile, thinking about her new life in Auridon already. A Prince- she could snag one of those. The Queen's scoff caused her to come back to reality and fast, as she snapped down the mirror. "You." She corrected with a hopeful smile.

"Yes!" The older woman yelled, then tugged her along as Maleficent dragged Mal out of the house and on to their low balcony. "Let's go."

Jafar stood with his son in another part of the kitchen, his hands on his shoulders as he looked to the taller boy. "Now, recite our mantra." He ordered his son.

"There's no team in "I"." The phrase Jay recited was the exact opposite of what it should have been, but it didn't matter.

Jafar grinned like a proud papa. "Oh, run along." He smiled, "You're making me tear up."

"My bag." Jay pointed to his duffle bag and grabbed it before running out. Jafar hung back for a moment, looking around the place they called home. "Dad!" His son cried out to him loudly, trying to get him to come out the door with him.

"Coming!" Jafar sang and ran to his son, but not before stealing an object off the table.

Jezebel stood straight as she placed her mother's spell-book into her black messenger bag. This would never leave her side that's for sure. A grounding would be the least of her worries if she ever lost it. The younger green witch twisted her black tank top in her hands for a moment before her dark eyes met her mother's. "You remind them why people remember the wicked witches." The Wicked Witch gave a hair-curling smirk on her face.

"I promise mother, I will do you proud." Because if she didn't, Jezebel knew she and her friends were screwed.

-Rotten-To-The-Core-

After they all got in, Carlos diving in head first to get away from his crazy mother, not that any of them blamed him, the seating went like this: Evie was beside Mal on one side of the sleek black limo, Jezebel sat in between Evie and Jay, and then Carlos was right beside Jay on the other side. This was one of the nicest things any of them had ever really seen before in their lives.

Once they drove off though, all of them could feel a weight lift off their shoulders as they got away from their overbearing parents. The teenagers loved them, they did truly, but sometimes they were just too much.

Jezebel was glancing around the limo curiously, eyes sometimes going out the window as they passed citizens of the Lost Isle, then they landed the rows of assorted candy in front of them. It was colorful and it looked very nauseating, but that didn't stop the boys from diving head first. Jay and Carlos both grabbed fistfuls of candy and stuffed it into their mouths without any sort of reservation. Gagging a little bit she looked to Mal, who seemed so deep in thought as she absentmindedly played with a black remote.

"You're looking a little washed out." Evie said to Mal, who looked a bit startled, breaking the silence as she got out her blush and blush brush. "Let me help you out." The evil Princess tried to help out, but Mal only cringed and inched away before she really do any damage.

"Ewe, stop." Mal ordered, pushing her away. "I'm plotting." She claimed to her friends. Obviously she had to come up with a good plan since they needed one to pull this off. They were about to take on the good people of Auridon for heaven's sake. And that included the Good Witch Guardian- Wicked must be plotting against her- and her daughter too.

Evie let out a huff. "Well, It's not very attractive." Then gave a bright smile to Jezebel. The girl did wear eyeliner and the occasional black, purple, or blue eye shadow, nails always black, blue or purple, alternating whenever she felt the need to change them, and on the rare occasion she wore purple, black or blue lipstick. She never used blushes or anything else, because it really would clash with her skin. "I have something that would go well with your skin."

"I'm okay." Jezebel replied and got out her sketchbook and one of her pencils. The boys were still acting like children, and it was getting rather annoying with their bickering. "Stop it you too. This is trip is going to be long enough without the two of you acting like children." She quipped at them, stating a valid point and sufficiently silencing the boys just like that. Jezebel then began to start her drawing as Jay sort of cuddled up against her, handing her some sort of blue crystal rock thing on a stick.

She would always deny there was a small smile on her face as she took it.

As Mal continued to play with the remote, her finger hitting a button, causing the window between the five evil teens and their driver to come down. In front of them it looked as though the bridge had ended at the golden bubble they were encased in and went straight into the deep blue ocean.

"Look!" Evie explained with a frantic face, causing all the teens to clamor in closely to see what she was going on about. They could see the end of the metallic looking bridge was approaching, but their driver had no intention of slowing down it seemed. If they dived into the ocean, none of the knew how to swim, not really well at least!

"It's a trap!" Carlos shrieked as they clung to one another, shrieking their heads off in fear. Their lives flashed before their very young eyes, and then some, but when death didn't come, they cautiously calmed down a little bit. "What just happened?" The youngest of the group asked as they all broke apart from one another and returned to where they had been originally sitting and spotted the golden bridge as it magically appeared.

"It has to be magic of some kind." Jezebel explained to her friends as she felt herself calming down even more. No doubt all the good little witches and fairies made it strong and true. But why did have to be gold? "It makes sense. The barrier is magic, why not have a magic bridge too?" She said as she looked out the window. They were over the ocean, and she had to admit the way the light shined off it made it look peaceful.

Mal seemed to accept this as a fact and twisted a little, facing the man a little better. "Hey." She called, catching his attention as she held up the remote. "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" She questioned, pointing to the button she had recently pressed.

"No, this one opens the magic barrier." The driver said, holding up a white-gold remote with a neutral voice. Jezebel was sure he was rolling his eyes behind his dark shades. "That one opens my garage. And this button..." He trailed off as he pushed a button, closing the black window, and creating a barrier between the teens and himself.

"So people here do now how to be wicked." Jezebel let out a chuckle and went back to her drawing.

"I like that guy." Mal added with a smirk of her own and leaned back and went into deep thought once again, knowing they had a long drive ahead of them.

-Rotten-To-The-Core-

After what felt like forever, they finally came upon their destination: Auridon Prep, or as the Evil Five would call it, the Underworld. This place felt… Strong with light magic and feelings. It made Jezebel want to gag a little, especially when they passed the welcome sigh to the boarding school. "Where goodness doesn't get any better". Jezebel read out in a mocking tone and then made a twisted up face, matching the gagging ones her friends had.

"Mal, we can do this right?" Jezebel wondered as she put away her sketch book and her pencils. She tried not to sound worried, but her eyes told a different story.

Mal shot back a nearly identical look of self-doubt, and Jezebel felt a little better knowing she wasn't alone in this. "We can do this." For their own sake they would have too.

* * *

 **AN: So this is the new story RedAshRose and I are cranking out. We are not abandoning are other stories, I swear. Please check them out sometime. Tell us what you think please :) Also disclaimor: neither of own Descendants or it's character. I however do own Jezebel and RedAshRose owns her character, Galinda (and yes we payed a homage to Wicked). Once again tell us your opinions :)**

 **So this chapter is all about the villains plotting against Auridon and the people who wronged them. As you can see we got a glance Wicked and what kind of a mother she is, which is like most of the villains on the island unfortunately. We got to see inside Jezebel's head a little more and how she is just like all her other friends in a way- she just wants her mother to love her. Well the next chapter the Evil Five are at welcomed (not so much really) to Auridon!**


End file.
